meromsoftkumagamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seina Yamakawa
'''Seina Yamakawa '''is a student in School Girls Simulator. She is one of the student council members along with Maina Uehara, Yasuko Iwai, Nanako Asikawa, and Mituko Yamada. She is a Safety Committee and is one of the students that can arrest you. Appearance Seina has a long purple ponytail and purple eyes to match. She wears the default uniform unless customized or altered. If the player chooses to have a blazer unifrom, she will wear a red uniform with a black skirt. She has a blue armband around her right arm. If the player chooses to have a Summer uniform, she wears knee-high white stockings. Personality Seina is both nice and rude, but other than that she has no personality. Routine Weekdays Seina spawns outside her house. She goes to the shoe lockers and change her shoes, then walks to her class to place her bag on her desk. At about 7:30 AM, she goes on a free range trip around the school. At 8:00 AM, Seina goes to her classroom or to a room where an activity is held. At 8:30 AM, Seina will go around the school again. At 9:00 AM, Seina goes to her classroom or to a room where an activity is held. At 9:30 AM, Seina will go around the school again. At 10:00 AM, Seina goes to her classroom or to a room where an activity is held. At 10:30 AM, Seina will go around the school again. At 11:00 AM, Seina goes to her classroom or to a room where an activity is held. At 11:30 AM, Seina will go out to eat before going on another trip around school again. At 13:00 (1:00) PM, Seina goes back to her classroom or to a room where an activity is held. At 13:30 (1:30) PM, Seina will go around the school again. At 14:00 (2:00) PM, Seina goes back to her classroom or to a room where an activity is held. At 14:30 (2:30) PM, a broom appears in Seina's hands and she goes around the classroom, cleaning for about 30 minutes in-game. Under mysterious circumstances, the clock goes back to 14:30 after cleaning time. At this point Seina goes around school again. At 18:00 (6:00) PM, Seina grabs her bag, changes her shoes, and may get something to eat. She may have a good time at the beach, pray at the shrine, or go skiing in the mountains. At 19:00 (7:00) PM, Seina walks home and sleeps. Weekends Seina spawns outside her home and she may go to the library, the shrine, the sea, or the mountains. At 9:00 AM, Seina may either stay or go to some other place. At 11:30 AM, Seina goes out to eat. At about 12:00 PM, Seina may go to the sea, the shrine, or the mountains. At 18:00 (6:00) PM, Seina may go back to her house, and sleep. Name Seina means "star" and "nara". Her last name, Yamakwa, means mountain river. An alternate pronounciation of Yamakawa is Yamagawa. Trivia *Seina often stares at Yukiho Tamura during class times. It is unknown why. *At the first day, Seina spawns outside her home, but at the second day, she spawns inside her home. Category:School Girls Simulator Category:Female Category:Class 3-1 Category:Students Category:Student Council